


Here To Stay 停留

by alucard1771



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he have to be so gorgeous, why did Dean have to feel this way, to want him so much. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, and he didn't want it, to feel like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here To Stay 停留

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here To Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402937) by [Mekina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina). 



**Here To Stay 停留**

By：Mekina  
  
  
分级：PG-13  
CP：Wincest  
原址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/402937](http://archiveofourown.org/works/402937?view_adult=true)  
Summary:Why did he have to be so gorgeous, why did Dean have to feel this way, to want him so much. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, and he didn't want it, to feel like this.  
授权：有（见末）  
  
  
========================  
  
  
   ＂再来瓶啤酒？＂Sam的声音从厨房传来。  
   ＂啊、好。＂Dean咕哝着，眼睛就没离开过他正在打磨的刀。保持注意力集中相当重要，这能让他不割伤自己。可他无视了一件事：重复了无数次之后，闭着眼磨刀都熟练至极了；显然这只是个借口，能让他不看向Sam或者Sam在电视上看的任何恶心节目的借口。这个旅馆只有三个台，其中一个还是脑残推销。  
   ＂给。＂Sam走过来站在Dean床边，伸手把瓶子递给他。上帝啊，他就不能直接扔过来之类的吗？  
   Dean单手来接，Sam伸手一给，他们的手指蹭过对方。一瞬间，令人震惊的热度就从Dean腹部升腾而起。这样一次小小的肌肤之亲就让他着了火，比过了他任何一次艳遇中能得到的最火辣的脱衣秀。  
   片刻之后他抬头一看，意识到Sam还一脸关切地杵在他床边：＂你还好吗，伙计。＂  
   羞愧、自我嫌恶和空虚突然在心里绞拧成一块儿呛住了他。他感到呼吸困难。＂没事。＂他逼自己这么说，＂我挺好。＂  
   Sam点头，拍了拍他的肩，令人感激地及时把手挪开，而没有感觉到肢体另一端传递过来的颤抖。他躺回自己床上，抓起遥控换着频道。  
   Dean低头盯住自己握得过分紧的刀，发现刀柄几乎嵌进他的皮肤。Sam说他们只能在高尔夫球、高中生音乐剧和丑陋的驴皮制品推销广告中三者选一而他快要听不到Sam在说话了。  
   Sam最终决定选择推销广告，他还真提起一点点的兴趣地看了起来。Dean终于逮住机会瞄了他一眼。  
   他穿着平角裤和T恤，大手大脚地摊在床上，全身放松悠闲自在。他看起来心情不错，他瞧上去该死的美好以至于单单是看着，Dean就快要无法呼吸。  
   凭什么他就得这么道德高尚？为什么他非得感受到这些，这么想要拥有对方？这既不正确，也不公平，他不想这样，他不想有这种感觉。  
   他恨死了这种欲望，以及随之而来的一切感受，操，他就是恨得要死。他恨它对他造成的改变，他恨他必须把它埋在心里，挣扎着不要显现出一丝一毫。他恨它对他和Sam关系的潜在威胁。他恨他现在，此刻，正在受到的影响。  
   Dean恨透了一触碰Sam就会有欲望在体内汹涌而过。即使是最细微的触碰——肩头相撞，或是像先前那样把手搭在肩上，都会让他的性器在短裤里起反应。这些统统都是狗屎，他恨这样的的状态，每一秒。  
   温彻斯特家从来不出感情特别充沛的人，而且Dean也试着避免使用他们平常会做但很有限的几个姿势。天知道Sam老是拥抱他的话他会怎么样。Dean很肯定，他的自控力必然会溃散，而且最终，他会因此而做出能将他们之间的关系破坏得无可挽回的事情。  
   他尝试解决这个问题已有些时候了，而且现在，他也能掩饰得相当好了。当Dean试着不要和Sam有过多接触的时刻，对方脸上的表情——些许受伤加非常困惑，都让他感到疼痛。可是再疼痛，也比让Sam注意到他对那些接触不恰当的反应要好得多。  
   但是糟糕，他再也不能触碰他弟弟了（以一种兄弟间的，与性无关的方式，而不是他扭曲肮脏的大脑叫嚣的那样）。每次他想那样做的时候，他的大脑和躯体就会忍不住往前跃进，开始幻想并渴求更多——那些脱光Sam的衣服，把他抵到墙上，跪倒在他膝间的画面。。。避免触碰必然是更好的选择。  
   斯坦福时期事情就开始失控，这却没让Dean觉得特别恶心。他对他因失去女友而沉浸于悲痛的弟弟怀有欲望。他的反应理所应当地令他惊讶。直至今日，他弟弟把他钉在地上的样子，仍然比那一幕该有的性感得多。  
   四年后再见Sam，Dean难以相信那就是他——他的弟弟变得更高，更强壮，长成了大手大脚的巨人。他不再那么瘦小了，真的。  
   当然他找了个借口，那时他告诉自己这只是他在这么多年后看到Sam的正常反应，而对方只是变得很不同罢了。除了这是个完全没有说服力的愚蠢借口，Dean很快他就发觉，事情远远不止如此。  
   他几乎是立刻发现了他想要Sam，任何方式、每种方式，只要他能拥有他；Dean想对他做很多事、和他做很多事。他不该妄图这个的。  
   这前所未有，仅仅是始自斯坦福。虽然Dean是个对他的弟弟怀有病态、扭曲向往的混蛋，但他本不会像现在这样下流地看着、想着他弟弟，打死他也不会。如果原本的Dean，对Sam有任何肮脏到这种地步的想法，他是会用生锈的勺子把自己的眼珠子剜出来的。  
    除了。。。他并不确定。还有个原因使他如此痛恨这种该死的吸引力。Dean恨它驱使自己回忆Sam去斯坦福之前的时光，去重复每一句话，每一次触碰，他们交换的每一个察看对方安全，或许会让他们觉得糟糕和错误的眼神。那些时光是他仅有的些许美好回忆（至少和现在比已经相当美好）：那时候只有他，Sam和父亲，他们就像英雄豪士，狩猎的感觉也很棒。生活是那么美好，就算Dean退了学，也不影响Sam带回家的好成绩。Dean看着他，骄傲得快要爆炸了。他惊讶于自己也许帮助了Sam的健康成长，也许他真有那么点，有那么一点点，为Sam出落得那么杰出、聪慧和该死的优秀而享受着功劳。  
   那些记忆，他觉得自己在用他现在追溯历史的方式玷污那些记忆。他也痛恨这样，痛恨这一切——他的思虑和梦境，羞耻和嫌恶，较前更盛的自我厌弃，一切的一切。  
   Dean再次瞄了瞄仰躺着还在看电视的Sam，现在频道已经被换到有关火箭的不知名节目。Sam嘴角上扬，有所保留地微笑着。Dean就这么看着他（短暂地看着他，他真可悲），Dean的心跳加速了。  
   最重要的是，他痛恨Sam有可能发觉这一切，他不能用"他的哥哥是多么恶心"这一认知玷污Sammy。他理应照顾他，保护他。而事实呢？他才是Sam最需要弃之而去的那个人。  
   然后他想，如果Sam发觉了一定会这么做：恨他，离开他。不，他不可能做到独自应付这种情况。  
   所以他会做他最擅长的：压抑，再压抑，全然埋葬他的心思，假装他是个对血亲从未抱有病态想法的，完全正常的人类。  
   深呼吸，Dean强扭出一个假笑。他转向Sam：＂高中生音乐剧，哈？拜托，Sammy，你知道你还想继续把妹的吧。"  
   Sam的开怀大笑完全值回了摔在脸上的一枕头。  
   他可以一直忍受他扭曲的想法和欲望带来的折磨，他只求不被Sam发现，只求Sam不要离开他。毕竟有Sam在身边他已经该死的幸运了——Dean觉得自己应当开始为此心存感激。  
   也许某天，他睁开双眼，会发现自己一无所有。  
  
  
  
END

 

  
  



End file.
